paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Monkey Business
Backstory: A gorilla breaks free from its cage at the zoo and runs off to the forest, leaving Fauna to help bring it back safely. (a collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) Characters: Chase Fauna (belongs to Attackpac) Herbie (belongs to Attackpac) Story: One afternoon, Chase was playing ball with Herbie. "Here you go Herbie!" he said and passed the ball to him. Herbie panted playfully and wagged his tail as he jumped for the ball. "Got it!" he said. "You ready for my pass?" he asked Chase. "Sure am!" Chase replied. Herbie hit the ball with his paw, sending it up in the air, then swatted towards Chase. Chase crouched down and got ready to catch the ball, as it soared through the air towards him. He then jumped up and caught it with his paw. "Nice toss Herbie, that was awesome!" he said with a smile. Herbie wagged his tail and happily jumped up and down. "Thanks Chase, I've been practicing to get it perfect" he replied. Chase giggled, then saw Fauna. "Hey Fauna! How's it going?" he asked her. "It's going good. I check on that tiger I rescued again, and he's doing fine" Fauna replied. "Well I'm glad to hear that. And how's the scratch mark he gave you?" Chase asked. "It's fully healed!" answered Fauna. "Thanks to Marshall and Aid, I feel no more pain, and my shoulder is as good as new!" Fauna added. Herbie howled happily after hearing that. "Does that mean we can play together again Fauna?" he asked. Fauna giggled and nodded. "Of course Herbie, I always love playing with you" she replied. Herbie giggled and bounced up and down happily, just as Chase tossed the ball at him and it bounced off his head. "Oof, hey, I wasn't ready" he said to Chase with a giggle. "Whoops, sorry Herbie" Chase replied. Fauna giggled a little and retrieved the ball. "Here you go Herbie!" she said as she tossed it to him. Herbie got into a crouch and hit the ball into the air, and then kicked it with his hind paws towards Chase. "I got it!" said Chase, and jumped for the ball. when it got to him, he hit it out of the air with his paw and towards Fauna. This made Fauna back up without looking. Then she tripped into Herbie and both of them fell backwards. "A gorilla?" Chase wondered. "Yes, I wonder if it's lost or something" Fauna stated. "Maybe. Should we check the news just in case?" Herbie asked her. "Good idea Herbie!" said Fauna, and she, Chase, and Herbie dashed into the lookout and turned the tv on. "I hope that gorilla is ok." Fauna said as she looked at the tv. As she thought, the gorilla was indeed lost. "It escaped the zoo due to insecure bars in its habitat, and is now loose in the forest. "The zoo sure seems to have trouble holding their animals" Chase replied. Fauna nodded and sighed. "I just hope the gorilla doesn't come to close to town, if it gets angry it could cause some serious damage" she replied. Herbie looked over at her and smiled. "Well, you helped the zoo with the tiger, maybe you can go after the gorilla for them as well?" he suggested. "Yeah! You're right Herbie!" Fauna said with encouragement, before remembering how big gorillas are compared to her. "Ooooor maybe not" she said with a slight frown on her face. "Why not?" asked Herbie. "Well, a little pup like me couldn't possibly handle a big simian like that gorilla" Fauna said while tracing her left fore paw on the floor. Herbie frowned, then remembered her fear of things bigger than her. "Oh um, well you were able to handle the tiger, and he was bigger than you. I'm sure you'll find a way to handle a gorilla" he said, trying to encourage her again. Fauna smiled lightly and thought for a moment. "Well, gorillas love bananas, maybe I can use those somehow to lure him back to the zoo" she replied. "Hey, Aid has bananas in his fruit dispenser. Maybe you could ask him" Chase suggested to Fauna. "Great idea Chase! I'll go ask him" Fauna said and went off to find Aid. Elsewhere, Aid was enjoying a nice sunshine bath while sleeping. Fauna walked over to him and gently tapped him. "Hey Aid? I need to ask you something" said Fauna. "Huh? What? Who?" Aid muttered as he woke up. "Oh. ho Fauna. Is everything going ok?" Aid asked as he yawned and stretched his body. "I was wondering if I could have a bunch of bananas from your fruit dispenser, I need them to help me with something" Fauna replied. Aid frowned but nodded. "Uh sure, what exactly do you need them for?" he asked, heading over to his vehicle. "Well it seems the zoo lost another animal, a gorilla, and Herbie suggested that I could go and help them find him" Fauna replied. "Hopefully the bananas will help lead him back to the zoo" she added. "Oh, uh, okay" Aid replied. "Well, I hope the gorilla is friendly enough for you" Aid said as he barked for his fruit dispenser to turn on, then for it to dispense bananas. Aid received his bowl, and put it under the dispenser, where it got filled with yellow tasty bananas. "Here you go! Fresh bananas" Aid said while moving the bowl to Fauna. "Thanks Aid! This might be easier than the tiger" Fauna stated. "Yea, hopefully" Aid repeated again. Fauna smiled and took the bananas to her vehicle and set them inside, then got her gear on. Herbie and Chase walked over and sat beside Aid, then looked up at Fauna. "Wish me luck guys, i'll be back before you know it" she said, before starting her vehicle and driving off towards the jungle. Herbie sighed and watched her go. "I hope things go ok" he said worriedly. Aid giggled lightly. "You sound just like me when Fauna left to go get the tiger" he said to Herbie. "Don't worry Herbie. Fauna is an animal expert. She'll know what to do" said Chase. Herbie tries his best to rally up courage. "Yeah, you guys are right. I'll just wait for her to return and hope for the best!" Herbie said bravely, but with a hint of nervousness in his tone. Fauna listened carefully as she droves through the trees, trying to pick up any sounds of the gorilla nearby. She stopped her vehicle and hoped out, and began sniffing around for any signs of him. "He was definitely here, these tracks lead in this direction" she said, spotting gorilla paw marks on the ground. She then heard a faint grunt in the distance. "That's definitely him" she said as she walked in the direction of the grunt. "Come out come out wherever you are" she called out quietly. Then, she saw a big shadow on a large rock nearby. She looked up slowly and spotted the gorilla sitting on the rock, and gulped lightly. "Ho boy, h-he's really big..." she said lightly, her fear causing her to back up slowly. She then shook her head and stopped herself. "Come on Fauna, you did good with the tiger, so you can deal with a gorilla" she said to herself, quietly going over to her vehicle and grabbing some bananas. She then slowly made her way over to the gorilla, who turned and looked at her, watching her every move. "H-hi Mr. Gorilla, i'm here to bring you back to the zoo, please don't run away" Fauna said lightly. The gorilla got up and started walking towards her. Fauna gulped and backed up nervously. "Now now, I wasn't going to do anything that might hurt y-you...." she said nervously. But the gorilla kept inching towards her, eventually backing her up into another large rock. Fauna gasped as the gorilla reached out for her. "No wait! I gotta get you home! I don't wanna cause trouble!" she exclaimed before the giant simian picked her up. Fauna covered her eyes with her paws in fear. But the gorilla merely just playfully wriggled his fingers on here belly. "Heeeheheheyyy, cut that out!!!" Fauna said, giggling and squirming in the gorilla's grasp. The gorilla smiled lightly and continued tickling her belly, then brushed his fingers on her sides as well. Fauna squealed and yelped lightly, continuing to squirm to try and get out of his grip. Then the gorilla slung her over his shoulder and kept a firm grasp on her, and carried her up a tall tree and into the safety of a stable branch. "W-whoa, this is really high, please take me back down Mr. Gorilla.." she said lightly. The gorilla just held her in place and gently stroked her back with his hand. "Oooohhh, that feels nice" sighed Fauna. She then snapped back into her senses. "H-hey! I need to get you back home! Please take me down" she asked as politely as she could. The gorilla then took another wriggle on her belly again. Teeheeheeehee! Stoohoohoop! Please, I need to get you back to the zoo, where you'll be safe" Fauna said firmly. She then looked out past the branches of the tree and saw the sun starting to set. "Oh no, it won't matter if i get you back if the sun is down, the zoo would be closed by then" she said worriedly. She then looked at the gorilla and saw him yawning, and he still held his grip on her as he fell asleep. Fauna sighed and huddled up against him. "I hope the others don't worry about me..." she said lightly. Back at the lookout, Herbie was wondering when Fauna would return. "I hope she's okay out there" he said. "Don't wowwy dude. I'm sure she's fine" said Zuma while patting Herbie on the back. "She's been gone for a while, are you sure she's okay?" Herbie asked Zuma with a worried expression on his face. "I'm suwe. Maybe she decided to camp out so she didn't have to twavel too faw." Zuma said. "Camping out with a gorilla doesn't sound like much fun.." Herbie replied worriedly. "She'll be back befowe you know it" Zuma said, before yawning and heading into his pup house. Herbie sighed and sat out in front of his own house, hoping to see the light of Fauna's vehicle coming up the driveway. Soon the moon shone high in the sky, and Herbie's eyelids began drooping from tiredness. Eventually, the young corgi fell asleep. Elsewhere, Fauna, still in the gorilla's arms, was looking at the moon and let out a sigh. "Tomorrow, I'm going to get this gorilla back home, and then I can go home" she said to herself. Fauna then got comfy in the gorilla's arms, and then drifted off to sleep. Then next morning, as the sun rose in the sky, Fauna yawned and stretched in the gorillas arms. She then yelped loudly as she felt herself slip from his grip, but luckily the gorilla woke and caught her. She smiled lightly and looked at the gorilla. "T-thank you..." she said. Meanwhile down at the lookout, Herbie woke and raced to Fauna's pup house spot, only to find she hadn't come back yet. He then raced over to Chase's pup house and gently shook him awake. "Chase, i'm worried about Fauna" he said, almost in tears. Chase woke up slowly and yawned. "Okaaaay Herbie. Do you wanna go look for her?" he asked him. "If that's okay with you" Herbie said to Chase. "Alright. I'll go get my spy gear on, and you go get your garden uniform on" Chase said. "What will my gardening skills do?" asked Herbie. "You can use your rake as a back scratcher and keep the gorilla occupied" Chase explains. Herbie giggled at the idea but nodded and went to get his gear on. He then stepped out and walked over to Chase, who had his spy gear on and got his vehicle into its spy setting. "Hop in" Chase said, and Herbie jumped up and sat beside him. "I hope we find her" Herbie said worriedly. Chase smiled and patted his shoulder, then started his vehicle and drove off into the forest. At the forest, Fauna looked down at the round and gulped. "P-please Mr. gorilla, can we go down now.? I don't wanna accidentally fall" Fauna said. The gorilla then scaled down from the tree, and to the bananas that Fauna gt for him. Fauna sighed happily as she felt the gorilla's grip loosen, and she was able to slip from his hands. The gorilla then began eating the bananas happily, so Fauna went over to her vehicle to ready the cage for him. Meanwhile, Chase had stopped in the forest and sent out his drone to search the forest. "I think I see her vehicle" Chase said to Herbie. Herbie hopped up and looked at the screen and smiled. "That's it!" he shouted happily. Chase smiled and hoped down, then sniffed the ground to pick up Fauna's scent. "This way Herbie" he said. Meanwhile Fauna was bringing her cage towards the gorilla. She the grabbed the banana bowl from him while he was eating one. When he finished the banana, he looked around to see where the rest went. Then Fauna whistled for the gorilla, and he looked over at her. "Here big, *gulp* reeeeeally big gorilla" Fauna said in a nervous tone. "Here are your bananas. They're waiting right here for you" said Fauna. The gorilla smiled and stood up, then walked over towards the cage. He took one of the bananas and ate it, then went inside the cage and sat down while he ate the others. Fauna quickly closed it and locked it so he couldn't escape again, and sighed with relief. Just then, Chase and Herbie came around the corner and spotted her. "Fauna!!!" Herbie shouted happily, racing to her side and hugging her tightly. "Uggghhh! He-llo Herbie." Fauna said strainingly from being hugged by Herbie. "I was so worried about you!" Herbie said. "Well, here I am, fit as the fiddle the cat played!" Fauna said with a giggle. "I'm glad we found you Fauna" Chase said. "Me too" replied Fauna. "Did everything go ok with catching the gorilla?" Chase asked Fauna, who smiled in response. "Yep! There was a rough beginning, but it all worked out in the end" Fauna stated. "What happened last night that kept you from coming home?" Herbie asked. Fauna smiled and patted his head. "Lets just say the gorilla really wanted a snuggle buddy, and wouldn't take me back down to the ground" she replied, looking up at the tree they were in. Chase followed her gaze and chuckled. "That must have been scary" he replied. Fauna nodded. "A little, but not as scary as how big Mr. gorilla is" she replied. "Well, you're safe now, and so is the gorilla" said Chase. Herbie looked at the gorilla and smiled. He then used his rake he brought with him and gave the gorilla a good scratching. "Whaddaya say we take him back home to the zoo?" Fauna asked. "Yes. He'll be happy to be back in his exhibit" Herbie said. Then Fauna got in her truck, and drove off with the gorilla in her cage. After that, Herbie stopped scratching the gorilla and jumped into Chase's spy car, and they drove after Fauna and the gorilla. Once they arrived at the zoo, Fauna lead the way around to the back entrance for trainers and employees, and one employee went and got the trainer that owned the gorilla. He thanked Fauna greatly for bringing the gorilla back safely, and tossed her a pup treat. "Glad I could help you with the gorilla, he's friendly but has a tight grip" she said with a giggle. "Well I'm glad he didn't cause you too much trouble" the employee said. "I'd love to come back and visit him sometime!"said Fauna. "Yeah, me too!" agreed Herbie. The employee chuckled. "If you guys wanna come and see him, he's right here waiting for you!" he said. "Oh! And Fauna, here's a little extra something for helping out super-sized simian" and the employee pulled out a gorilla plush toy and handed it to Fauna. Fauna yelped happily and grabbed the toy from the employee. "Yay, now I have a tiger and a gorilla!" she said happily. "Thank you" she added with a giggle. The employee smiled and patted her head, then turned and headed back inside. Just as the gorilla was being moved into his own cage, he looked over at Fauna and waved to her. Fauna giggled and waved back, then turned to Herbie and Chase. "Alright, now we can head back home, I could really get something to eat, but no bananas" she said with a giggle. Herbie smiled at Fauna. "Yeah, let's go home" he said. The three pups howled as they went to the exit. Herbie hopped into Chase's vehicle, and Fauna got in hers. And then they drove off back to the lookout. When they arrived home, Fauna jumped out and went inside and walked up to her food bowl. Rubble was also there eating. "Hi Rubble, what you up too?" Fauna asked, as she took a few bites of her food. Rubble smiled. "We just finished a game of hide of seek, it was great!" he replied. "Where were you, we wanted you to join us" he added. "Dealing with some big monkey business" Fauna replied with a giggle. "Were you helping another animal?" Rubble asked after he giggled at Fauna's joke. "Yes, a gorilla" Fauna replied. "Really? Was he friendly?" asked Rubble. "Oh he was, but he treated me like I was his child or something. He took me up into a tree and wouldn't let me back down" Fauna said. "Eventually he did though, and he's back in the zoo where he belongs" explained Fauna. "Hehe, that's good, it would be weird if he kept you and raised you as his child" Rubble replied. Fauna giggled and nodded. "Yea, that would be really- oof!" she got cut short as Herbie tackled her happily and hugged her again. "Hehe sorry Fauna, i'm just really happy your back home!" he said, happily wagging his tail. "Ooookaay, you wanna play this way the huh?" Fauna said with a smile before getting springing up and tackling Herbie. She then playfully gnawed on his sides. "Gaaahaahaaahaaa!! That tickleeeeees!!" laughed Herbie. When Fauna started to gnaw on his ears, Herbie got up and pinned Fauna on her back, before blowing on her belly. "Ehehehehehe, my belly!!!" she squealed happily. Herbie giggled and blew on her belly a bit longer, before smiling and flopping down on top of her. "Love you like a big sister Fauna, i'm glad your back" he said happily. Fauna giggled and hugged him. "Glad to be back, and I love you like a little brother" she replied with a smile. The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes